Futile Resistance
by Cherry-Chann
Summary: Kai is an abused teenager who doesn't think he can ever find love due to his constricting grandfather. But when Rei, a kind boy he meets on his first day, befriends him, his life takes a turn. But for the better, or for the worse? High school AU, Kai x Rei, Bryan x Rei, Tala x Kai, more pairings to be introduced! YAOI Boy x Boy. Rating might go up. I DO NOT OWN COVER ART!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:  I do not own Beyblade. I also own none of the characters except the OCs I throw in for minor plot changes and stuff.**

**Hello, my lovely readers. I am in the middle of writing a Death Note one shot for a friend of mine, but heck, I really wanted to write a Kai/Rei story, but with some other pairings mixed in.**

**Pairings:**

**Kai/Rei**

**Bryan/Rei**

**Tala/Kai (uke Kai!)**

**and that's it for now. I might add Brooklyn, Hiro, etc. more characters into the story later. I don't like Hilary at all; she's annoying. Sorry for those who like her but she won't be in this story. Well, she might be, but she will be a minor character.**

**Also, these are G-Revolution ages and looks. So, Rei has golden eyes instead of brown for example. And I believe Kai's used to be red but are grey/silver in G-Revolution. **

**Kai's age = 17**

**Rei's age = 16**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Kai let out a bated breath. It was his first day of school, and the sun was shining just as brightly as the smiles on some of the student's faces. Unlike them, however, Kai had no friends to look forward to. He was alone; his Grandfather had commanded it to be so.

All of a sudden, a raven haired beauty with honey eyes made his way over to the Russian boy and sat down next to him silently.

"I'm Rei." The boy greeted, offering Kai a warm smile.

_It's a beautiful smile, _Kai thought fleetingly.

"Kai." The Russian replied, preventing himself from smiling back.

He'd forgotten all about Voltaire's orders of not befriending anyone. 'Rei' was far to beautiful for him to pass up. His grandfather didn't approve of his sexuality, but then, he didn't approve of anything Kai did unless the he himself had commanded it be done.

"You're new here, right?" Rei continued, still smiling sweetly.

Kai nodded, not bothering with a verbal response. If he did utter words, he was afraid it would come out all nervous and squeaky, like a high school girl around her crush.

"I can give you a tour of the school if you want," The boy offered, running a hand through long black hair.

His hair was so...silky. It took every ounce of Kai's willpower for him not to blush at the other teenager's attractiveness. It had been so long since he last felt this kind of love towards anyone.

Too long.

"I guess so." Kai replied simply, though he wanted to say so much more.

Rei smiled, but it was quickly replaced with a frown. "I'll warn you; my boyfriend is a little...possessive."

Something inside Kai twisted at the word 'boyfriend'. It didn't surprise him; Rei was a very handsome looking young man. It was no wonder he was already together with someone else.

Still, it was good that he had a boyfriend. It meant he was gay, and therefore Kai's chance of hooking up with him heightened.

But Kai decided to act as if he didn't care. "So?"

"If he thinks you're seducing me, he might..." Rei trailed off and gave Kai an apologetic look.

Kai smirked, but said nothing. He could easily beat this 'boyfriend' that Rei had; it was only a matter of time. But due to the raven haired boy's attitude, he wouldn't cheat on a living soul.

Which made his job all the harder, though it didn't mean he'd give up.

The bus finally came to a stop, Kai examined his new school briefly. It was a very large building, and despite its shiny outward appearance, there were some dark looking buildings and people near it.

_So that's why they let us out early. _Kai thought to himself, eyes widening as he watched a street fight form in a matter of seconds.

Rei noticed where his new friend's light grey eyes laid and shook his head sadly. "Our school's near a bunch of criminal activity."

The Russian nodded his head. Indeed it was. But Voltaire wouldn't care if Kai got hurt by these thugs; in fact, he might encourage it. After all, he cared more about his reputation than his grandson.

Sighing, Kai stood up and began making his way out of the bus. To his surprise (and joy), Rei followed him, pushing through the girls who were surrounding him.

But just as Kai was about to laugh at Rei, a bunch of girls ran in _his _direction.

"H-Hi!" One said nervously, fiddling with the end of her braid.

"Hi." Kai replied, looking the girl up and down.

She wasn't anything special; her eyes were a soft green and her hair a light brown. But she looked sweet nonetheless and Kai could tell her intention was to make friends with him, not seduce or flirt.

"Pfft, Kari, shut up." A pink haired girl said irritably, giving the timid brunette girl a glare. Her friends laughed and nodded, agreeing with her.

Kari nodded her head and moved away from Kai, her green eyes never leaving the ground. A few moments later, Kai saw the concrete beneath her feet grow wet.

She was crying.

"Don't listen to them." The Russian boy encouraged, smiling slightly when Kari lifted her head up in surprise.

"T-Thank you!" The green eyed girl said gratefully, a smile of her own drifting across her face.

The pink haired girl gaped in surprise at Kai's words. She was obviously stunned that he cared about a random stranger. He didn't even know her!

"Madoka, why don't you go bother someone else?" Rei said, finally making his way over to the small group that had formed.

Madoka 'hmphed' and turned on her heel, beckoning with her hand for Kari to follow. The girl gave Kai one last fleeting glance before running off after her 'leader'.

Rei shook his head, "That girl never learns." He smiled, looking Kai in the eyes. "Thank you for helping Kari though. She's always being bullied, and she's like a little sister to me."

Kai rolled his eyes. "I just hate people who think they're better than others."

A brief image of Voltaire flashed in his mind, but Kai ignored it.

* * *

**(A/N: This is after school is over, so they're walking home)**

"You're really smart!" Rei exclaimed, giving Kai a congratulating smile.

The Russian smiled back. "Thanks."

"Do you have a tutor at home?" The raven haired boy asked curiously.

"No," Kai responded quickly. "I just like studying."

Rei raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He highly doubted that Kai enjoyed studying as he really didn't seem like the type. A bookworm, maybe, but studying constantly? No way.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Kai asked, trying to keep jealousy from leaking into his words.

Rei sighed, almost reluctantly. "He's waiting for me at my house."

When Kai sent him a questioning glance, Rei quickly added, "He wants to make sure I don't bring anyone home."

"You live with him?" The Russian boy asked, his voice escalating in surprise.

Rei nodded and he looked at the cement, honey eyes glossing over with tears. "My parents died, and Bryan -my boyfriend- took me in."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kai whispered softly, and to his own surprise, he reached out and stroked Rei's cheek lovingly.

The black haired boy looked up at him, surprised, but a small smile managed its way onto his face. But a part of Rei looked sad, as if he wanted to touch Kai back, but something was telling him not to.

"Who's this?" A new voice spoke. Kai prayed for Rei's sake it wasn't this 'Bryan'.

Thankfully, it apparently wasn't, judging by Rei's reaction.

"Oh, hey, Tala." The raven-haired boy said cheerfully, greeting the red head in front of the two.

Tala smirked. "Whoa kitten! I didn't know you were such a player!"

Rei rolled his eyes playfully. "We're just friends. You know I'm with -"

Kai was almost thankful when Tala cut the Chinese boy off. He really didn't want to hear Bryan's name.

"Well, can I have him then?" The blue eyed boy winked with a little flirty swing of the hips.

Kai rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Sure, this guy was good looking. But no way in hell was he going to be with anyone but _his _Rei. He was going to get that boy if it was the last thing he did.

And if this boyfriend Rei spoke of was actually that possessive, then he had his work cut out for him.

But that was something Kai did best.

Winning.

* * *

"Good evening, master Kai." The boy's butler, Tomas, said kindly.

"Good evening to you to, Chto(1)." Kai returned, though he did not smile back. He never did if he was about to see his grandfather.

The grand cherry wood doors were opened and Kai stepped inside, his head held high and his grey eyes shining with defiance, should his grandfather bring up what had transpired at school.

"Kai." Voltaire said simply, not bothering to call him an endearing 'grandson'.

"Grandfather." The two tone haired youth replied solemnly.

"Vyyti iz komnaty(Leave the room)." Voltaire commanded, watching his servants exit the room almost immediately.

"Now, Kai." The man turned his attention back towards his grandson, who refused to look uncomfortable and worried. "About your school day..."

Kai's heart beat faster. Why was he asking about what had happened at school? Most would say Kai was overreacting; that his grandfather had no way of knowing he'd spent time with Rei.

But oh, would they be wrong.

"I know you disobeyed me." Voltaire continued, smirking when he saw Kai freeze in horror. "Now, let's get the punishment over with, shall we?"

Kai shook his head and ran towards the door, but with mutant-like speed, Voltaire stopped him and held his arm in a death grip. The Russian blader froze. He didn't think he'd have to do this anymore...

"Take off your pants." The older male instructed, removing his belt.

Kai swallowed and stood still. He wasn't going down without a fight. That is, until he felt cold steel at the back of his neck.

"_Now._" His grandfather repeated menacingly, smiling when he saw Kai's pale hands travel to the waist band of his pants.

Just then, the door bell rang, and sounds of people talking in Chinese echoed into the room. Surprised, Voltaire put his belt back on and walked out of the room, obviously heading downstairs.

_Rei. _Kai thought excitedly, following his grandfather quietly.

Indeed, it was Rei. He was having a conversation with one of their Chinese speaking maids named Akiko, who quickly fled when she saw Voltaire approaching her.

"Zàijiàn!(Goodbye!)" Rei called after her, confused as to why she left.

"Hello, Rei Kon." Voltaire greeted the raven haired boy politely, as if they were old friends.

Rei nodded and gave a small bow. "Good evening, Mr Hiwatari."

Kai winced at his last name being used to address his grandfather, but said nothing.

"Kai!" Rei exclaimed, peaking behind Voltaire to see his new friend.

Voltaire smiled. "Yes, the boy was just telling me about you." The man's smile turned dark. "Thank you for keeping him company."

Rei shivered and mumbled a 'thank you sir' under his breath, a little too unnerved to say anything louder or more complex. To the Chinese boy's surprise, Voltaire stepped aside so Kai and him could talk.

"Nice house, Kai." Rei said jokingly, slightly hurt when all Kai did was snort.

"Mansion." The Russian corrected him coldly, though inwardly he was loathing himself for what his grandfather was silently forcing him to say.

"M-Mansion, then." Rei sighed, honey eyes widening at the cold look in Kai's eyes. What had happened to the boy he'd met a few hours ago?

"Good day." Kai huffed, brushing past Rei rudely, but not before pressing a piece of paper into his friend's hands.

Rei smiled. It had all been an act. But why was he acting? It didn't have something to do with this man, did it?

Little did Rei know, _everything _he was about to go through was this man's doing.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnn! I know the bullying part seems useless, but it's not. However, Madoka and Kari are not at all important to the story, believe it or not. I usually don't give my OCs the spotlight when it comes to yaoi fanfiction. xD  
**

**(1) This is 'Tom' in Russian and it's also Kai's nickname for his butler (who obviously is an OC). I think so anyway, but American is my native language, not Russian.**

**Translations:**

**Vyyti iz komnaty (Russian) = Leave the room (English)**

**Zaijian (Chinese) = Goodbye (English)**

**The butler's name (Tomas) is the Russian spelling of the name Thomas but is said the same way, just in case it confuses you.**

**R&amp;R, and no flames/hate please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the hits. I'm surprised this gained any kind of viewers, considering my horrible summary. Anyway, on with the fic.**

**Disclaimer:  
****I don't own Beyblade whatsoever. I just write for the (****hopefully) enjoyment of others. I own nothing, aside from certain Original Characters.  
**

**Ages:**

**Kai = 17**

**Rei = 16**

**Tala = 17**

**Lee = 19 (I have to make him several years older than Rei just so he'll seem more like a 'big brother' type XD)**

**Bryan = 18**

**Mariah = 14 (She's this young because Rei is only 16, so I had to give them a semi-different age setting)  
**

**WARNING(s): Language, Yaoi (duh), and Kai's dad is a pedophile to the extreme. HOWEVER! There will be NO incest in this. That scene in the last chapter (which probably scared most of my viewers away) will be explained in this chapter. I promise you, NO incest.**

**Depending on the readers' wishes I might add a lemon/smut somewhere into this fic. Who it will be between? I don't know.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"You did well, Kai." Voltaire said with a smirk. "I'm quite pleased, actually. Who knew you were such a great actor? And to the boy you seem to like so much, eh?"

Kai gritted his teeth and did his best to ignore his grandfather, but the old man continued, pleased he was getting on Kai's nerves.

"He must be so hurt, rejected by someone like you." Voltaire's eyes darkened. "Someone he no-doubt trusted completely."

The younger Russian ran his fingers through his soft, two-tone hair and held himself back. Lashing out against his grandfather would anger him if anything, and he might hurt Rei.

_Hopefully he got my message, _Kai thought. What if the Chinese boy hadn't? What if...he thought Kai hated him for real? No, Rei was too smart.

"That boy is rather interesting, I must say." Kai turned around to look at his intrigued grandfather. "He's a nekojin, which means part of him is, well, feline."

Kai's eyes widened. "Does that mean...?" He refused to finish his question, especially around his grandfather, though the old man already knew what he was going to ask and laughed emptily.

"Yes, he goes into heat******." Voltaire answered.

"How did you know that was my question?" Kai asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

His grandfather disliked his own grandson being gay despite the fact that Voltaire was gay himself. It also disgusted Kai how the man didn't mind going after teenagers instead of men his own age.

Voltaire chuckled, "Boy, I've lived far longer than you. And I've got to say, if I was in your position, I would've asked as well."

"Pedophile." Kai murmured, ignoring the warning glance his grandfather sent him.

The man licked his lips, almost savagely, like he was imagining some sort of feast. "When such a young, sweet boy is in heat, I'm sure everyone at your school is going to try to get at him."

Voltaire stood up, as if making to exit the room, but he turned around with a sick smile on his lips. "But who says it will be just his school mates?"

Kai spat on the carpet as if to cleanse himself from what he just heard. His grandfather wanted Rei. It was disgusting. The only good thing about this man was that he didn't approve of incest.

If any new servant had been watching 'that scene' from yesterday, they would've thought Voltaire was about to...well, fuck his own grandson. But honestly, the man was going to spank Kai.

It still sickened the youth to his stomach, but he was thankful nonetheless that his grandfather wasn't sexually abusive. Yet, anyway. Things might change if Rei got a little to close.

"Speaking of Rei..." Kai mumbled, turning on his heel towards the door himself.

But a servant was already way ahead of him and handed him Rei's address. Surprised, Kai looked up at her. She was the shy Chinese woman from yesterday, the one who'd been speaking with Rei.

"He asked me to write down his address," The woman explained nervously, not wanting to anger Kai.

Kai said nothing, but gave her a nod of thanks and continued on his way out. He passed by various servants, and even a tall, strange man. Kai didn't recognize him, though he was cursing in Russian under his breath.

Kai sent him an odd look, but the man kept walking and ignored the boy completely.

Shrugging, Kai pushed away the coat offered to him and exited the mansion.

He was going to see Rei.

And for once, Kai Hiwatari was nervous.

* * *

"What's that?" Mariah, Rei's younger sister, asked curiously as she watched her older brother unfold a carefully creased piece of paper.

Rei rolled his eyes and scooted away from the girl's prying eyes. "Sorry Mari, can't see this one."

"Dàn xiōngdì!(But brother!)" She protested, pouting when he shook his head even firmer.

Finally, Mariah gave up and skipped away, her previous spot in the room becoming re-occupied by none other than Rei's older brother, Lee. The older youth was extremely protective of his younger brother and would seriously hurt anyone who messed with him.

"What is that, Rei?" asked Lee, though his voice held suspicion instead of curiosity.

Rei swallowed nervously, avoiding his brother's piercing gaze. "Nothing."

"That didn't sound very suspicious, now did it?" Lee said sarcastically. He sighed. "Look, Rei. I might be protective of you -"

"Very much so," Rei cut in quickly.

Lee rolled his eyes. "But that doesn't mean I'm against you being in a relationship. How's Byran, anyway?"

"Fine." Rei whispered quietly.

"What?" Lee squinted as if he couldn't understand what Rei was saying.

"I said fine!" The Chinese youth shouted, instantly regretting it when Lee's eyes showed signs of anger, but also sadness.

"Xiǎodì yǒu shé me bùduì? (Little brother, what's wrong?)" Lee asked, his prime emotion being sympathy. He obviously thought that his little brother's relationship was on the rocks, so to speak.

Rei bit his lip. He loved Bryan, but maybe not as a lover anymore, like a close friend. Was he cheating on him? Just because he'd met a good looking new student, he was going to just dump Kai?

The nekojin's eyes stung with tears. He felt like a traitor, doing something so horrible to Bryan. The older boy probably still loved him, while Rei was too busy fantasizing about someone he just met.

Bryan had been there for him, when his parents had passed. He'd be homeless; on the streets, if it wasn't for the Russian. So why could he not repay his kindness with endearment and love?

"Hey, Rei!" Mariah popped her head into the living room. "There's a guy here to see you. His name's Kai, and he has cool hair!"

Rei smiled slightly at his sister's third sentence and stood up. He didn't know why Kai was here, but he was happy to see him nonetheless. Despite his thoughts of Bryan, he couldn't help himself.

He wanted to see Kai again.

And he hoped the Russian felt the same exact way.

"Rei." Kai was standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall casually with his arms crossed.

The Chinese youth smiled and gestured with his hand for Kai to follow him back into the living room. He rolled his eyes as Mariah watched eagerly. She already had some kind of a crush on Kai.

Kai was seemingly gay, however, so it was going to be Mariah's dreams being crushed if anything.

Rei chuckled at the thought before sitting down in his previous spot. He patted the ground next to him, hinting that he wanted Kai to sit next to him.

The Russian rolled his eyes and smirked before taking his place next to the nekojin, who looked pleased. Lee, however, did not. Mariah was the first to notice this and burst out laughing, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Who's this?" Lee asked with his usual suspicious air.

"Kai Hiwatari." Rei answered quickly.

Mariah squealed. "THE Kai Hiwatari?!"

The raven haired boy looked confused. "Is Kai famous or something?"

The pinkette(1) stopped her parading and shook her head playfully. "No, silly! But he IS the son of one of the richest men ever!"

Kai rolled his eyes, "I'm not proud of it. I can assure you of that."

"Why is he here?" was Lee's next question. The older nekojin had a bad habit of firing question after question when it came to people Rei hung around, especially if it was someone he'd just met.

And, considering his brother's homosexuality, a guy. _Especially _a guy.

"We're friends." Rei sighed, giving Kai an apologetic look.

Mariah nodded her head, silently agreeing with Rei. "Sorry, Kai. My brother isn't the most...well, nicest person you're ever going to meet." She giggled. "Especially when it comes to Rei-Rei."

Kai raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but choose to say nothing about it. He agreed with Rei's sister (who had said her name was Mariah), though. Their brother was quite protective of his younger brother.

Between him and Bryan, Kai began to wonder just how many people didn't want him to be with Rei.

Like he cared what they thought, though.

"Just friends?" Lee still look suspicious, though thankfully (in Kai's mind), Mariah and Rei's constant insisting was beginning to ware him down and he looked as if he was about to leave.

"Yes, Dàgē (brother)." Rei said fondly, rolling his eyes.

Lee nodded his head, standing up in order to exit the room. Though, much to Kai's amusement, stopped to give the Russian a warning look. The look didn't scare Kai; he'd dealt with worse than what this guy could offer.

"Sorry about him..." The raven haired boy sighed before smiling and turning to Kai. "So, why _are _you here?"

"I wanted to see you." Kai said quietly, smirking when Rei blushed a soft pink. "Did you get my note?"

Rei nodded and shyly held out the piece of paper, then he smiled once again. "I knew you were faking, though. It wasn't like you at all."

Kai chuckled and shook his head, "You trust too easily, my friend."

"And you trust too little." Rei countered.

Mariah quickly skipped over to the two and sat down excitedly. "What if we all went out somewhere? Like, the mall, maybe?"

Rei pretended to recoil in mock disgust. "The _mall__?!_"

"Yes, the mall!" Mariah insisted, already brandishing her purse and sunglasses. She then lifted up her frames and winked. "It could be like a date~"

The two boys looked at each other in confusion, thinking Mariah was referring to her and Kai. But the pink haired girl noticed their expressions and giggled once again.

"I mean between you and Rei Rei, Kai!" Mariah announced, squealing when Rei blushed and Kai smiled slightly.

"Well, I suppose we could go..." Rei looked at Kai as if to ask him if he agreed.

Kai shrugged. "Why not?"

Mariah squealed with joy at the prospect of going to the mall and quickly ran out the door, not bothering to wait for her brother and his friend. Rei and Kai heard Lee exiting the kitchen and both snickered.

Quickly, Kai grabbed Rei's arm and yanked him out of the door before slamming it shut. Rei found himself laughing at Kai's antics, but the Russian pretended to look serious, just so he could hear Rei laugh even more.

It was a beautiful, sweet laugh.

But something about it...sounded pained, as if it was becoming harder and harder for Rei to laugh each day. This thought bothered Kai deeply. Was there something going on with Rei?

It couldn't be his family; he seemed pretty at peace with them.

Wait a moment...

But he said he lived with Bryan!

Rei noticed Kai's suspicious facial expression and shook his head quickly. "That was Bryan's house, Kai. He just isn't home yet."

"I thought you said he was waiting for you?" Kai asked slowly.

The nekojin smiled. "Mariah got him to leave in order to get some things for dinner, so that way I could have some peace."

"You don't like your boyfriend?" Kai was thankful Rei wasn't paying attention very much, or else the Chinese boy would've caught how happy Kai sounded at the idea of Rei disliking his boyfriend.

"I...I do." The nekojin replied reluctantly.

"Hurry up boys!" Mariah yelled from in front of them.

Both smiled and rushed to catch up with Mariah.

* * *

**If this feels rushed, forgive me. My area had a tornado yesterday so my mind is still a little shaken. Anyways, on with the Q&amp;A. Also, sorry if Kai's grandfather is too much of a pedo. XD But it's important to the angst-y plot, I assure you.  
**

****Heat. If you've read any sort of Inuyasha or any other anime involving (Yu Yu Hakusho is another good example) characters with some kind of animal blood in them type fan fics, then you'd know. If you do not know still, it's best to look it up on Google as it is slightly hard to explain. If I tried to explain, it would make no sense. XD  
**

**But in a nutshell, heat is when one animal mates with the other. So, this fic COULD be Mpreg, but I don't want to risk that unless the readers' don't mind it as I know some readers highly dislike Mpreg and I wish to offend no one.**

**(1) Pinkette. Mariah has pink hair, so it's like brunette, but with pink instead. Get it? XD  
**

**Translations:**

Dàn xiōngdì! (Chinese) = **But brother! (English)**

Xiǎodì yǒu shé me bùduì? (Chinese) = **What's wrong, little brother? (English)**

Dàgē (Chinese) = **Brother (English)**

**Sorry I use Chinese and Russian words in this; I just felt like it would make this fic slightly more realistic if Kai and Rei (as well as others like Tala, Bryan, Lee, etc.) occasionally used their native languages.  
**

**R&amp;R! Please be gentle in the reviews, because as I said before, I'm only 12 and recently went through a tornado (and I'm sure it's not the last one for this summer/spring).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, it's me again. This chapter is over 1,000 words shorter than usual. This laptop is acting idiotic right now so please forgive me! If you're going to blame anyone, blame the laptop. XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.**

**Ages for new people in this chapter:**

**Krasota (you'll find out who she is in this chapter, as I said before): 18**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"So," Rei swallowed the noodles he'd been chewing, "I'm guessing you don't like your grandfather?"

Kai laughed humorlessly before making sure Rei's younger sister wasn't in ear shot of the two. The pink haired girl was waiting for them to finish eating. She'd met one of her friends from school and was having a lengthy conversation with the other girl.

"No," The Russian frowned. "He's a total bastard."

The nekojin looked at Kai in surprise. That was a strong word to use for the man Kai was said to be close to. Rei had seen Kai on TV once, and he'd been smiling while standing next to his grandfather.

"Why is he a..." Rei hesitated. He didn't feel very comfortable swearing. "...bad person?"

Kai scoffed, obviously holding back some smart comment about Rei not saying the word 'bastard', but he answered Rei's question nonetheless.

"He's kind of," Kai coughed, "abusive."

Rei's honey eyes widened. "You're not joking?"

"Why would _I _joke about something like that?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow.

The raven haired boy looked downwards apologetically. He hadn't meant to offend Kai; he was just so shocked that the seemingly secure and calm Russian was being abused.

"I'm sorry, I -"

"Why are you apologizing?" Kai chuckled, smirking when the nekojin blushed slightly.

Before Rei could speak, a familiar red head walked towards them, a widening smirk on his face. Next to him was a girl with hair just as bright as his, though she had larger bright blue eyes and was smiling.

"Hey kitten," Tala winked at Kai, "kitten's hot boyfriend."

Rei blushed and sent Tala a mock glare, while Kai just rolled his eyes and scoffed offhandedly. The girl who had been standing next to Tala stood in front of their table nervously.

"Hi." She said quietly.

Tala laughed and patted her on the back casually, "No need to be so shy, Krasota! These are just my friends." He leaned over towards Kai. "Of course, I wouldn't mind being something more..."

All the redhead got was a slap to the face, which caused Rei and 'Krasota' to burst out laughing.

"My brother is a little bit of a handful," Krasota giggled.

Kai and Rei both nodded in agreement. He certainly was a handful. Since Tala had already seated himself next to Kai, Krasota coughed slightly and looked at Rei apologetically.

"Sorry we're ruining your date." She said, sighing when Tala continued to hit on Kai.

"We're not on a -" Kai stopped himself quickly when he remembered Rei's presence, instead shaking his head offhandedly. "It's fine."

Tala pouted and laid his chin onto the table. "Where's your sister, Rei? I'm sure Krasota would love to meet her."

Rei smiled slightly and called for Mariah, who quickly ran over to the table. She pulled out a chair from an empty table and sat in it, scooting closer to her brother.

"Hi, I'm Krasota." The Russian girl greeted the other girl shyly.

Mariah perked up and beamed. "I'm Mariah!" She grinned, flashing her feline like teeth. "Krasota is beauty in Russian, isn't it?"

Krasota blushed and nodded her head modestly. "I don't know why my parents named me that..."

"Because the Ivanov family is naturally beautiful." Tala answered, grinning when his sister sent him a look. "That was a compliment, Sota."

The Russian winked at Kai, "I know someone else who's naturally beautiful." Kai snorted and looked away, rolling his eyes as everyone else laughed.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Rei offered politely.

"Well," Krasota's voice grew quiet, "I do kind of feel like soup..."

Rei nodded and asked his sister to fetch the waitress, which Mariah did promptly. After Krasota and Tala's orders had been collected, the woman scurried away in order to inform the chefs.

When the food was finally ready and served, the group began to chat about various things. It ranged from whether or not Kai and Rei were a couple, to why Mariah had gotten hit with an egg in her class yesterday.

The latter had happened because the pink haired neko jin had gone slightly psychotic and her friend, alarmed, had chucked a raw egg at her. Mariah didn't find it funny as she'd been in pain, but everyone else laughed anyway.

* * *

Kai's mind was racing with the events of earlier that day. He'd gone to the mall with Rei and his sister, and had spilled the secret of him being abused. He'd done it so easily; as if Rei was one of his close friends.

In a way, the neko jin was. Someone Kai felt like he could rely on, or trust when it came to sharing secrets.

When he reached his mansion, unexpectedly, his grandfather was waiting there for him. He looked angered. Kai wasn't surprised; he'd gone out of the house unauthorized, after all.

Though he still didn't find himself caring.

His grandfather pointed towards the stairs, "V svoyu komnatu! (To my room, now!)"

Kai cursed under his breath in Russian and began his trek up the steps, looking over his shoulder as he watched his grandfather stomp after him. The man was clearly enraged, his anger growing by the second.

When they finally reached his study, Kai heard Voltaire slam the door loudly behind them before stalking in front of Kai, his face only a hair's breath away.

"You were conversing with that boy again," Voltaire snarled, "weren't you?"

"What's it to you?" Kai responded boldly, half-expecting a slap or a punch.

But to his surprise, all he got was laughter, though it might've been just as painful as it carried such malice and devilishness.

"Since physical pain inflicted on your own body doesn't bother you..." The man trailed off, grinning evilly as he saw his grandson's face contort with anger and fear.

"Don't touch him!" Kai snapped, clashing his teeth in anger before letting his arms drop to his side. "If you don't hurt him...I'll listen to you."

"But that will cause him to hate you, Kai." Voltaire remarked, though it wasn't out of worry. "If you're willing to take that risk, though..."

This reminded Kai that Rei would virtually hate him if he did this. It sent waves of hesitation to his brain, and his heart was begging him to reconsider. But if he didn't do it...Rei was going to get hurt.

"Too late!" Voltaire cackled manically, startling Kai. "I'll choose for you. I can't wait to see that kitten's face twist in pain!"

Kai yelled out in protest, but his grandfather had already brushed past him and exited the room. When Kai tried to run after the man, he discovered that the door was locked from the outside.

Cursing, he tried to ram his body against the door's frame, but of course it didn't work.

"Rei..." Kai shook the images of a sobbing nekojin out of his mind and looked around for any means of escape. "...I'll protect you, don't worry."

* * *

**This chapter is far shorter than usual but I'm busy, so sorry about that. I give Tala a sister because I felt like, well, Rei has one, sooo...plus I have a friend named Krasota, and she's Russian. Kai won't have a sister because I didn't introduce her in the first or second chapter, so it would be far too odd if she was introduced so late.  
**

**The egg part was thrown in for noobishness, so sorry if it made no sense. It wasn't really supposed to. XD And Voltaire's such an evil troll, not letting Kai decide on his own. Tsk, Voltaire!**

**Voltaire: Shut up before I-**

**Cherry: Do you want me to rip off your testicles, or shoot them off?**

**Voltaire o.o *runs***

**Cherry: Yeah, that's right! Hit the trails, bitch!**

**Translations:**

Krasota (Russian) = **Beauty (English) {{ This is Tala's sister's, who is an OC/Original Character, name.}}  
**

V svoyu komnatu! (Russian) **To my room, now! (English)**

**Heh, I'm tired and stuff, so I won't say much in this author's note. I should have the next chapter up tomorrow, though, so don't worry. Thanks again for over 90 views!  
**

**R&amp;R, and please be respectful or helpful if you point something out. No flames or hate allowed**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm back! I know I updated this a couple days ago so this update is kind of...well, late, in my terms. But my brother caught Strep Throat and is now getting rashes over his body, my mother isn't home and is out of town...so I'm anxious and antsy. So if this chapter shows my anxiousness, I'm sorry. I worded it as best I could..**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to the creator of Beyblade. No Copyright Infringement Intended.**

**I apologize if my English, grammar, spelling etc. is poor. French is my native language despite the fact that I live in the USA. I moved here, if that explains anything.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Rei smiled cheerfully as he watched Mariah run around in their yard happily. Most families would have their sprinklers on on such a warm day. But, as nekojins, they had cat like traits and disliked water, so they avoided getting it on their bodies. How did they take showers? Well, that was pretty much the exception, since hygiene was more important than fearing water.

Just then, Rei heard a knock on his room door and turned around, walking towards the door. He expected it to be Lee as the older teen always seemed to knock on his door and ask him if he was alright around this time of day. It was ridiculous, but it was overprotective big-brother Lee for you.

Opening the door slowly, Rei peered behind the wood playfully, expecting to see his big brother.

But it wasn't him.

It was Kai's Grandfather, Voltaire. He had a triumphant smirk on his face and Rei noticed his curled up fist had crimson stains. Immediately, the nekojin's teeth were nashed and he dared to step closer.

"What did you do to Mariah? And Lee?!" The nekojin boy asked, his worry masked with his anger. He growled when Voltaire smirked nonchalantly.

"What does it look like? They probably won't wake up for several hours, so you and me are left alone." The man smiled sickeningly sweet as if feigning an innocent image. "No reason to look so frightened, I won't hurt you. Much."

"You're disgusting." Rei spat on the ground in disgust, though he did back away a couple feet. He had no idea what this man was capable of. "Where's Kai?! Did you hurt him too?!"

"You seem rather attached to my grandson," Voltaire remarked casually. He smirked knowingly. "and he is attached to you as well. You should've seen him before I came here. He was upset because I brought you up and threatened to hurt you. I'm sure he's trying to escape as we speak."

A part of Rei felt elated at the thought of Kai caring for him that much, though it didn't do much to lighten the situation. It was far too soon for him to relax. Right now he needed to focus on stalling for time. Kai was plenty capable; all he had to do was stall Voltaire enough until either his siblings awoke or Kai arrived.

"How are you even admired?!" Rei asked with a snarl. "You're a disgusting pedophile snake!"

"I've been called many names," Voltaire grinned at Rei's irritated expression, "but never disgusting pedophile snake. How sweet of you to give me a nickname, _Rei-kun_."

The raven haired boy shivered at the hardly concealed lust in the man's voice and bit back a frightened squeak. He was slightly angry at the 'kun' suffix that had been used behind his name; but only because it had been Voltaire who uttered it. For some reason, it made him miss Kai.

"Don't call me that," The nekojin growled, flashing his teeth once again. "it doesn't deserve to come out of your mouth."

"And neither does those words you just spoke." Voltaire retorted, grinning when the younger male stared at him in confusion.

This was going to be enjoyable.

* * *

_**30 MINUTES EARLIER...  
**_

Kai banged his feet against the doorway uselessly, yelling for someone to help him out. Groaning in frustration, the Russian walked over to the window and peered out of it. His Grandfather wasn't yet outside; good. He had more time to try to break out. Turning back towards the door, Kai ran over to the rug in front of it and looked under it.

There wasn't a golden key like usual, so Kai dropped the rug with a sigh and stood up.

He walked over to his Grandfather's grand desk and opened the drawers. His face lit up when he saw a glimmer of gold, and he quickly snatched the key. Standing up, he rushed over towards the door and jammed the key into the lock and twisted it.

Like usual, the door swung open.

Kai had to be careful, however. If his Grandfather had not yet left, this meant that he could easily catch Kai trying to escape and lock him up with more than just a locked door, most likely constricting his movement as well.

Just then, his Grandfather walked past with a slight spring in his step. He seemed happy; elated, even. Kai's grey eyes widened before narrowing when he saw Voltaire pocket a pair of keys. What they unlocked, Kai didn't know.

But he did know they were going to be put to horrible use and that it would probably end up hurting either himself or Rei.

After his grandfather disappeared from site, the young Russian quickly skidded down the hallway. He waved briefly to Tomas, who waved back in confusion, wondering why his young master was acting so strangely. Kai normally didn't move about the mansion; he was either outside or reading, and occasionally swimming if it was summer.

Kai quietly tip toed down the stair case as he watched his grandfather exit the house completely. Smiling slightly at his stealth, he quietly went after the unsuspecting man, who never turned around.

Voltaire climbed into the car and drove off, almost too quickly to be safe. Kai rolled his eyes in disgust and knew the best way to chase after the man was by car, but he had no car to drive. Shrugging, he ran towards the nearest bike and quickly sped after the car. Kai was athletic (you could tell by looking at his well toned chest), so biking wasn't hard and he could do it quite fast.

_I just hope I won't be too late, for Rei's sake, _Kai thought to himself as he pushed his leg's usual strength to peddle harder.

By the time Kai got to Rei's house, he was horrified to see his Grandfather was already there, though you couldn't say he was surprised. Nearly throwing the bike to the curb, Kai rushed into the house and clasped a hand over his mouth in shock. Rei's two siblings, Mariah and Lee, were on the floor with blood seeping in a tiny pool in between them.

Shaking his head and telling himself he'd kill his Grandfather the moment he got a chance. His feet hit the steps hurriedly, and if his mother was alive, he knew she'd be scolding him and telling him to take the steps one at a time.

But she wasn't alive.

Kai ignored the sadness prying at his heart and his grey eyes locked on the door to Rei's room. He bolted towards it and grasped the knob hurriedly, swinging the door open.

"Kai!" Rei exclaimed, surprised and pleased to see his friend. His honey eyes looked troubled and disgusted, hinting to Kai that what had happened but a few moments before he'd entered had been anything but pleasant and consensual.

"Leave him alone, _grandfather, _and maybe I won't kill you." Kai snapped threateningly. He was shocked and appalled at what crimes this man had committed, soiling the Hiwatari name.

"And what makes you think I'll listen?" Voltaire responded mockingly. "You don't have any leverage in this case, Kai. There's nothing you can do and nothing you will be able to do."

Oh, was he wrong.

* * *

**For the people who're going 'wtf! This isn't a high school AU!' this little adventure is to build tension between Kai and his grandfather even more, and will be the reason for Kai and Rei's love confession, so it's not useless and dumb. I'm sorry if you dislike it, though.  
**

**R&amp;R, please! I have no reviews yet. But please don't be harsh, I'm only twelve years old. But please keep your negative thoughts, if you have any, to yourself. Thank you.**


End file.
